I Wish I Could Take it all Back
by Gin-inu
Summary: Sakura stumbles across something she deeply regrets. Deidara does something he really wishes he could take back....maybe that's why she's chained in a basement? デイXサク
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Geez….I know I shouldn't be making another story but….it's a free country! I was cleaning the bathroom when I got this idea and wanted to type it.

Bear with me if they're a bit OOC….it won't work if they aren't a little.

Also, it's Deidara's point of view, and when Sakura's alone it just regular. Sorry if that's confusing. I could do something else the next chapter? If you have any suggestions that would help.

Just to let you know also, I tried to make their everyday clothes similar with their clothes from naruto. If you think about it, it basically is close

Anyways…yeah….I'm done.

**X**

**X**

**X**

I didn't mean for this to happen! Oh, no. I _really _didn't! I mean….it was an accident in the first place, and how can I purposely cause an accident?! A-and then….she was just in the wrong place at the wrong time! I just panicked! Aw man, I think I'm in some deep shit…

The truth is all these things were running through my mind as she started to wake up. Her eyes started to rise and open and I saw the dull shimmer of her green iris. She took her time opening her eyes and blinked a few times as if she was trying to focus on her surroundings.

I felt extremely guilty when she sat up and stared at me. I don't know what she was thinking because her face was extremely blank, like she didn't know quite how to respond to a situation like this. But then her eyes seemed to be haunted and her face contorted in confusion and fear.

I hesitantly stood up to go over to her and explain what just happened hours before, but was stopped when she let out a blood curdling scream.

Immediately, I clamped my ears with my bandaged hands. Holy cow, she was so loud I thought my window would break.

"C-calm down, yeah!"

What if she attracted attention? A lot of attention…bad attention like police! She continued to scream and I continued to panic. I definitely couldn't do this.

Looking around I spotted a pillow on the ground. I don't think I couldn't have did anything stupider at the moment but hell, it shut her up.

I chucked the pillow at her face and watched as it fell to the ground. She instantly stopped screaming and curled her knees up to her chest.

Good…

"Now", I said and tried to look calm and composed," please don't scream. It's a very dangerous thing to do, yeah."

Apparently, I had chosen a bad way to arrange that sentence because once I said the word 'dangerous', her eyes widened twice their size. I realized my mistake and tried to fix it.

"Ah! I didn't mean that I was going to hurt—"

"Why are you doing this?" she asked. The girl paused for a minute as if she was recalling what had happened a while ago. Then I knew she understood. Something just clicked on her face and she shot her eyes back to me." Is it because I saw you kill that guy?"

Wow, she was smart. I felt uncomfortable with the look she was giving me, so I shot my head to the right and looked at the crack on the basement wall.

"…It is, isn't it?" she protested.

"Why else would you be here, yeah?! I don't think I want you here!"

I think I might have made my voice a tad too loud because she crouched back as if she were trying to sink into the wall. Of course, she couldn't do that because I chained her ankles to the floor.

Sighing, I ran my hand over my face in frustration.

"Listen, yeah…What you saw was a mistake. An accident if you will." She watched my every move as I paced back and forth slowly." I just…lost my temper you could say and…well, I think you know the rest." I looked back at her and she jumped slightly.

"So you thought you had the right to knock me out and take me back here to God knows where we are to cover up for your little temper tantrum?" she shuffled her feet a little, her white tennis shoes getting a little dusty on the side.

"Hey, you didn't have to peek your nose into anyone's business, yeah. You should have just not come any closer like I told you. But _nooooo_. You had to walk over and see him for yourself, yeah."

"That doesn't give you the right to—"

"You're not making this easy on me." I grumbled and sat down in the chair on the other side of the room. For as long as I can remember, I never killed anyone I didn't need to. Only who my boss, leader I suppose, told me to and I never once had a witness for it!

I still don't see how I didn't notice her presence right behind me. It should have been so obvious. How can I miss a pink haired girl just gawking at a bloody, dead body not six feet behind me?

Sighing for what seemed like the millionth time today, I looked over at the semi-frightened girl in the corner of my basement.

"Let's just make this clear. You do not, under any circumstance, make noise." I paused and thought for a second." At all."

She practically gaped.

"Y-you think I wouldn't try anything to get out or get help? Why would I just sit quiet in your basement chained to the floor?"

I gave her an exhausted glare." You will because I am not the only person who lives here. I am one of the nicest of all the people that live here, if you'd even call me nice. If they hear something, or find out that you're down here I would hate to think what they would do if I were in your position."

A bead of sweat dripped down her cheek. She seemed like she would stay quiet for a few more hours at least.

"Good." I mumbled to myself and hauled myself lazily out of the chair and headed for the door. This was too much stress to handle at once. I don't do kidnappings. I just don't. It's too messy and way too risky.

"Wait!"

I stopped hearing her nervous voice, my hand on the doorknob, and turned to look at her.

"Um…at least what's your name?"

I thought if it would be safe to use my real name and came to a conclusion that she might never make it out of this basement. I didn't want that, but if it was necessary then I would do it without even batting an eyelash.

"Deidara, yeah."

Without a second glance I proceeded to open the door.

"You aren't going to leave me in here to starve are you though?...Are you?!"

I just continued up the stairs. The last thing I heard her mumble was 'I'm going to rot and die in this basement…'

I sure snagged an optimist.

**ABCDEFGABCDEFG**

Sakura sat in silence on the cold ground of the so called basement. How in the hell had she gotten in this situation? She had never imagined her getting in a situation like this. One minute she's going out to meet Naruto and Sasuke at the park, and the next thing she knew she was getting knocked out behind the sweets shop two blocks away.

Maybe she should have bypassed and gone without the Daifuku**(1) **today?

Either way, she was still chained to the floor in a dingy old basement. Standing up on shaking legs, Sakura proceeded to walk over to the chair Deidara was previously sitting in only minutes ago. Her leg jerked and she looked to see the chain at its limit. Only three feet from the floor by the wall?

Great.

Sakura thought a moment. Maybe he was bluffing to scare her when he said there were more people in the house…?

Seeing a batch of needles and narcotics in a box in the corner by the door she gulped. Maybe she better not take a chance at escaping.

Shifting her feet at the well defined silence, Sakura went down and sat back on the ground. She really didn't want him to come back, but she really didn't want to be alone in this semi-lit room either. Looking up, she saw the window, and occasionally she saw some feet walk by indicating that they weren't somewhere hidden in the countryside.

But the window looked like it had a hard and complicated lock. Good thing she knew how to pick certain locks, like say, the one on Ino's diary. If she could get close enough to the lock sometime, she could attempt to pick at it and get it off.

"Great…stuck in the dark. This is a great way to spend a nice day like this. That guy could be upstairs just sitting around while I'm trapped down here, alone. If he expects anything like a Stockholm Syndrome thing to happen, then he's dead wrong." Sakura crossed her arms over her white tank top and red jacket.

Maybe someone already noticed she was gone?

**HIJKLMNHIJKLMN**

"What am I going to do?" I was panicking again. I may have acted like I was in control, but in reality I might have well have been a fish out of water. I was in _big _trouble. Big was an understatement. It was more like humungous trouble!

"I kidnapped a girl….I kidnapped a girl, yeah. What if someone comes looking for her? Someone's bound to, yeah. She has family and friends so of course someone's going to notice her being gone. What the hell was I thinking?!" I was practically pulling out my own hair.

And if everyone else found out about her….oh God. I don't even want to think about it. They would be furious.

Stopping my pacing immediately, I clasped my hands together.

"Calm down, yeah. No one's going to find out except you and her…and maybe the authorities."

Groaning and sitting on the floor, I didn't know what I was going to do. I'm not one to panic, but I even think Itachi might panic a little in this situation too.

Wait…ew. Why would I compare myself to Itachi?...Never mind! All I have to do is act normal. Everything will blow over soon…

I hope.

**Notes:**

**(1) Daifuku- a gooey like sweet Japanese people love to eat. It can be filled with chocolate, bean paste, strawberry, it doesn't really matter. You can pick them up at most Japanese sweet shops**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I think that's the fastest time I've ever updated before…sad. But there's nothing to do around my house and I'm really tired 'cause I stayed up all night last night just watching anime and reading….

I probably shouldn't have done that.

**X**

**X**

**X**

I think it was just me, but did everyone seem to be late today? I mean, it was already eight o'clock at night and…oh my bad. Eight o' one and no one was here yet. That just made my gut do a doubtful flip. What if they showed up late after I was long asleep?

Oh well, it's not like they ever go down in the basement anyways.

Only maybe to do laundry or to do something else personal that I really would prefer not to think about. Guess that means I'm stuck with laundry duty until I can figure out what to do with the girl.

It had been about six hours since I was last down there and I had taken the time to calm myself down. I'm not anxious or panicky anymore.

I still feel uncomfortable but that's to be expected I suppose.

Biting my lower lip, I inhaled and uncrossed my legs so I could stand up. Maybe she was hungry? I don't know why that thought hit me randomly at this moment, but either way my legs were moving against my will towards the kitchen.

We weren't rich so we didn't really have anything good to eat in the house, and out of all the crap we have if the _'good' _stuff went missing then I'd probably get my ass kicked by Kisame or something.

It's not like it mattered to me. All the stuff tasted the same.

I figured she would think the same and just grabbed some lettuce and put it on a plate. I was going to put some carrots or bean sprouts on the side, but we were out of bean sprouts and the carrots were so old and white I thought she might get poisoned just by biting it. If she could even bit it. They were really hard.

I tried to snap it in half but it wouldn't even crack…..gross. So I just tossed it in the garbage and took this plate down under the house to the girl. If she didn't want to starve she'll eat what I give her.

**OPQRSTUOPQRSTU**

Her face didn't seem to change. She still looked scared and nervous. Just like a little bunny all alone with nowhere to run.

"Eat it, yeah." I said nudging the plate to her and watching for her reaction intently. I guess she reminded me of an animal because she was like a pet after you get it. They are nervous and stay back in the corner, untrusting of anything.

"…W-what did you do to it?" she asked hesitantly, her eyes darting back to the box of illegal drugs by the door. I cocked my head to the side slightly. Did she think I was going to poison her? I might, but I first would have to think out all the possible outcomes of doing that.

"Nothing." I said feeling uncomfortable again. Why can't she just eat the damn lettuce?

She looked down at it again and reached for it. _Finally_.

…But then she shoved it violently back to me, an unsteady glare on her face.

"I don't trust you."

Oh give me a break, I rubbed my face again.

"You eat some…" she drifted off and looked me straight in the eye for the first time since she'd been here. Her eyes didn't seem as dull as when I first saw her open them earlier today.

"I'm not hungry."

I wasn't, and that was the truth. How can you stomach anything when it feels like the weight of the world is sitting on your shoulders?

"Then I won't eat it." She said and scooted farther back into the corner.

I glared at her." Fine, don't eat it then." Very angrily, I scooped up the plate and started heading towards the door. Ungrateful little…I was just trying to keep her alive. If she wanted to starve herself then fine, one less problem for me to take care of.

But before I could get too far something snagged my ankle. What the hell was she doing? I looked down and saw her staring nervously up at me, one hand over her stomach.

"Um….can you please try some?"

Was that a way to say 'I don't trust you but I'm hungry so please test my food for poison or drugs to see if it's safe for me to eat'?

Sigh, she was helpless for crying out loud. I quickly picked up a piece of lettuce and put it in my mouth and started chewing. Halfway through it, I felt like I had to throw up. Immediately I spit the lettuce out and almost gagged.

How long had that been sitting in the fridge?!

That probably wasn't the best idea because when I looked over at her again she had a look of pure horror etched on her face.

"Ugh…God damn it! It's just a little old, yeah!" I threw the plate down at her and her dinner flew off it; some onto the floor and some onto her lap.

Storming off was the only thing I really could do after that. So much stress and hassle over lettuce. She wasn't worth that. She just wasn't worth it.

**VWXYZVWXYZVWXYZ**

As I reached the top of the stairs and shut the basement door, I came face to face with Sasori, and jumped slightly…when did he come in?

"A-ah. Danna, you're back." Hopefully he didn't catch the tone difference with my voice just now.

He just gave his half nod like he always did.

"Why were you in the basement?" he asked a hint of curiosity in his voice, taking note of my slightly defensive stance by the door.

"Hm? Oh, I was just doing laundry…I found some extra clothes." I grinned hoping he didn't see past the charade. I moved away from the door and proceeded to walk into another room to take his attention away from that spot.

"I don't hear the machine." He said and kept staring at the door. Suddenly I could hear my heart in my ears.

"It broke. I'll fix it later don't worry about it, yeah." Why was he staring at the door so hard?

It was silent for a little while until he grunted and stepped away from the door. I felt like I was in one of those horror movies when you're about to get caught. I didn't know my heart could beat that fast.

Please let no one go near the basement

**ABCDEFGABCDEFG**

Sakura felt extremely tired, and extremely hungry. After seeing her kidnapper almost vomit out the food he was going to give her, she had no intention of eating it. For all she knew, it could kill her.

She looked up to see the moonlight coming in through the window. At least she got some view unlike some people on the videos she'd seen where they were placed in a room completely dark and secluded.

Her ankles were sore from trying to squeeze out of the cuffs, so much so that she was bleeding on her socks.

To make it worse, every thirty or so minutes, she would hear a loud banging on the ceiling of the basement. Who could be doing something like that around this time of night….and what were they doing?

Sakura thought a moment. If you were a kidnapper or his posy, what could you be doing to make the ceiling shake?

Jumping?

Rough housing?

Fighting?

Sex—?

Rubbing her temples in revulsion she really hoped it wasn't the last one. That would be awkward, indecent, and scar her mentally.

Leaning her back against the wall, Sakura tried to drift off into sleep. Surprisingly, it didn't take long.

The next thing she knew, she was sound asleep.

That is…until she felt some pulling at her hair. At first it was soft…then it got a bit harder….now they were yanking at it.

Instantly, her eyes shot open to see a big blue eye hovering in her face. It didn't look that happy either.

Sakura tried to crawl back farther into the corner but she was as far as it would go.

…

I stared at her angrily. When I first came down here around ten in the afternoon, I was surprised to see her relaxed and propped up against the wall as if nothing bad was going on around her. Where did she get off, the captive, feeling content enough to get a carefree sleep while I had to practically sleep with one eye open all night? That's pretty hard too since I only show one visible eye.

So I did the only polite thing that I could do to wake her up. I yanked her pink hair. Hard.

She looked scared now, or at least shocked. Maybe because I was too close? Oh well, I'll back up in a second.

"You…how popular are you anyway, yeah?" I said trying not to lose my cool again and have her scrunch up.

"Uh…" she looked confused and just tucked her arms up under her chin as if she didn't understand the question.

"Sigh. How many people _know _you? _Really _like you and would notice you didn't go home last night?" I looked dead serious in her eyes.

And then it came, the answer I was expecting but hoped I wouldn't hear.

"A lot."

Growling in frustration I stood up and slumped angrily in the wooden chair under the window. You had to be kidding me. I snagged a more or less fun to be around, nice and considerate, not to mention pretty, popular girl. Not the bitchy kind, but the rare good ones you see who never asked to be popular, it just happened.

"And….a lot would be…?" I said playing with the bandages around my palms, trying to keep calm.

"Ah…approximately….fifteen people maybe?"

I think she got nervous when she saw my expression. My hand accidentally dug my nails into the palm of my other hand making it bleed a little. I wasn't expecting that. Fifteen _close_ people would know right on the spot that she didn't go home last night?

"Why? Is that a bad thing?—"

"Yes! Yes, it's a very bad thing, yeah!" I groaned and placed my head in my palms and leaned forward, resting my elbows on my knees.

"Why me, yeah? Why not Hidan or even Zetsu? Why of all people did it have to be me?" I said to myself, but I guess she overheard.

"This…" she said searching for her words carefully," This is going to be on the news sometime soon then, right? My parents are worry warts and I never come home late without calling beforehand."

She disgusted me suddenly. I looked up to see her looking off to the side, trying to hold back this huge smile that was forming on her lips. I wasn't going to go to prison for something accidental like this.

Just because she was too afraid to be away from home for a while? No way. And if I got found out, they would find out about all the other bad things our group has done in the past….and then I'll be a dead man before I can reach drinking age.**(1)**

Suddenly, I got an idea that would hold anything off for a while. Or at least give me an extra day to think. Looking over at her, I half smiled.

"Ne…I never really got your name now did I girl, yeah?"

She didn't like the sweetness I had coated on my tongue. I could tell because she looked directly and me, the away quickly.

"Sakura."

I think she said it rather quickly, but I still understood her.

"Ah…well Sakura? I have a favor to ask, yeah?" I said and blew some loose hair out of my face. She watched my movements carefully which made me feel uneasy. I felt heat shoot up my neck for a brief second.

I never really liked being the center of only one person's attention. But shaking that feeling off, I continued on with what I was going to say.

"If you say, called someone, like your parents right now and said you were staying over at a friend's house last night and tonight as well, would they believe you?"

Bingo. Her facial expression dropped completely, which means I hit the jack pot.

This could work, if I thought really hard about I think I could come up with a plan in a day.

"By the look of your face, I'm thinking they might buy it, yeah?"

She looked shocked for a moment before glaring. Stubbornly, she shook her head back and forth as if to say I was making false accusations.

"I'm wrong then?" I didn't sound shocked because I knew I was right. Thank God, somebody up there must take pity on me.

I got up and walked across the room to kneel down in front of her.

"Lets make a phone call, shall we?'

**Notes:**

**On absoluteanime(dot)com it gives you the facts about characters stats from animes. It said that Deidara was around 18, meaning he could be tried for an adult now and would die in prison before turning 21, at least that's what he believes**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **I think I'm giving this story too much attention…

**ALSO: I altered how the dialogue is. When Deidara's there, it's his point of view, when it's just Sakura then it's Sakura's point of view.**

I hope that is a simple concept.

Nonetheless, I will be stopping writing for a while, or at least updating very, very slowly very soon because of school and all. That sucks but hey, that's life.

I went to school today to get my schedule and picture taken and I forgot how much preps went to my school. Ugh, this year's gonna suck. 4 more days of freedom….sigh…..

**X**

**X**

**X**

Apparently she couldn't believe I just told her to lie to her parents and act like all of this wasn't happening. She gave me a slight glare as if to say 'you have to be out of your fucking mind'. Be that as it may, she still had to do this.

As I turned around I saw her lean forward a bit with her jaw clenched. My God, if she had something to say to me, she better say it. I don't like playing charades.

"How about this…You do this because either way I will force you to or take care of the problem myself", I drifted off grabbing the cell phone that lay in a basket by the dryer," and then I will help you clean that little mess up for you, yeah?"

She looked questioning until she saw where my eyes were; her bloody socks. She grumbled disdainfully.

"W…What about…?" she said and looked up slightly pleading. I raised my eyebrow, _what about_ what?

She chocked back the words and stuck out her feet.

"Do this first though." She muttered and looked away.

"No can do. I'd like my side settled before yours, yeah." I smiled and walked over to her who quickly tucked her legs back under herself." Now, what's the number for your house?"

She shook slightly then looked up directly at me, a new spark starting to light in her eyes.

"I have a question" she said raising her hand.

I cocked my head and stared. What was this, school?

"Um…ok. What, yeah?"

"Did you think this out all the way? I mean…I know my parents will believe what I tell them, but what about the other thirteen people who will question this? I have to say I'm staying at a friend's house, but the question is: which friend? My parents will want to know, and then if a said friend comes up asking where I am and they tell them I am at so and so's place and they go look…well of course I won't be there. How do I explain that?"

I just stared trying to take all this information in. She looked too innocent to think of this so quickly that is…until she snapped her chin up defiantly. Oh, I understood exactly now.

Glaring at the phone, I chucked it over my shoulder without turning around, hearing a loud tap as it landed on the cement floor. She was uncomfortable now because I was glaring directly at her for ruining what I thought was my only haven for a while. But then I suddenly smirked making her looked shocked.

"You really are stupid, yeah."

We sat there in silence for a few minutes before she did anything.

"E-excuse me?"

"If you were smart at all then you wouldn't have told me that. You would have made the phone call knowing full well that I would get caught just as fast."

She gaped.

"Heh heh, stupid girl. Though I'm not complaining now." I said standing up and ruffling her hair. She smacked my hand off and watched as I walked back up the stairs.

**WTFWTFWTFWTFWTF**

I think I know why I didn't hate her as much today. Well actually, I really didn't hate her, I just didn't want her in my basement giving me all these problems and probably shortening my life a few years. Literally.

Her expressions were entertaining. Like, take now for instance.

Eyes slightly dilated, lower lip quivering a bit and creased brows.

"You look….stunned, yeah." I said placing the sponge and bucket of water close to her, and the plate of cereal and cup of water on the other side of her.

"We don't have milk so eat that plain, and we ran out of bandages so don't complain. It's not like you're royalty anyway." I said reaching in my pocket to take a key out.

"But you have a lot wrapped around both hands. You don't need it all do you? Or do you have really bad cuts on your palms?" she stated starting to stare at my hands. I tucked them in my pockets immediately and glared at her, my face feeling hot.

"I do need all of these. Mind your own business, yeah." I growled making her cringe.

I took the key and unlocked one cuff on one of her ankles. I'll clean it one at a time so she still can't get away. I was about to reach for the sponge when she grabbed one of my hands making me halt in all of my movements.

It wasn't a strong grip, like she didn't want to touch me but was still curious. Her finger traced lightly at the bandage over the center of my palm. What was she doing?

But then her hands shot back and were tucked safely under her chin.

"I still don't think you need that much." She glared slightly but had no effect. I was still a little surprised she willingly touched her kidnapper.

I held back a grin." Don't get dirty on me, _captive__-chan._ I don't fall for people after meeting them two days."

Her eyes burned with anger and her cheeks slightly stained in embarrassment.

"As if I could like a psycho like you." She mumbled under her breath but I still heard.

"The feelings mutual."

I grabbed her shoe and slipped it off then reached to pull down her sock but she stopped me. What now? She looked defiantly at me.

"…Don't touch me. I'll clean it myself."

I narrowed my eye a little and shrugged and got off my knees, walking across the room to sit in the chair. It's not like I wanted to touch her anyways. I barely know her. Not that I was planning on getting to know her.

I watched as she slowly slipped off her sock and winced at the feeling of air on her cut. She grabbed the sponge and dipped it gently into the water before squeezing it slightly so it wasn't too moist. The rest of the time she just lightly grazed over her wounds as if I wasn't there observing.

"If you didn't try to wiggle out of them, then you wouldn't be cut, yeah." I stated the obvious.

She just continued till all the blood was gone. Then she looked over at her sock not really wanting to put the bloody thing back on. She stared at it for a while as if pondering something, then reached for it and started to put it back on following with her shoe. Gross.

She looked up at me and huffed seeing disgust on my face.

She wiggled her other foot making the chain rattle. I think she wanted me to take the other cuff off. No really? I was just going to let her clean one ankle.

I got out of the chair and walked over to her, kneeling. I hooked her other ankle back up and unlocked the opposite cuff just starting the whole process over again.

She moved differently this time, taking her time cleaning her ankle. I think I might have been staring because she looked up slowly at me and gave me an odd look. I was still kneeling in front of her but watching her hands as they moved around her skin.

I guess something about that reminded me of myself. I looked at the palm of one of my hands and stared at the center.

"Um….can you please back up…?"

I looked up to see she was done cleaning up and looked nervously. I think I was in her personal space bubble.

"You shouldn't give me orders, yeah. You're in no place to have that right." I mumbled and cuffed her ankle back up before she could slip her sock on. Standing up and not caring at the angry mewing she was doing, I walked back up the stairs.

I didn't want everyone thinking I came down here regularly. It wouldn't hurt to leave her down here alone again.

Besides, what's the worst that could happen?

**SUMMERSENDEDOHCRAP**

I can't believe this. I really don't want to believe this. In fact I wouldn't believe this if I couldn't feel the slight stinging sensation on my ankles as proof that it was happening.

I slid my sock back on and put my shoe over it. Good thing they were ankle socks. It might have felt unpleasant but I didn't personally want to feel the cold, possibly dirty cement under my bare feet.

Sighing, I wondered when I would get out of here…

If I would get out of here…

What my family and friends were thinking…

What was with that guy's hands…

If anyone else was upstairs….

What they would do if they found me—whoa!

I stopped my train of thought. It's probably best if I didn't start thinking such pessimistic thoughts.

I'll cross that bridge when it comes. But personally if I even saw that bridge I'd burn it to the ground and spit on its ashes. If he was one of the nicest ones, which he wasn't the slightest bit, then I'd hate to see the worst one.

I gulped back a lump in my throat and pulled my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around them.

"I don't want to die."

I never knew how scary that sentence sounded until I had to use it myself. My muscles were tense from sitting on such a hard flat surface for so long. But my stomach hurt more from not eating for a day.

You know, that dry looking bran cereal looked pretty good right now.

I picked the plate up and started eating some of it, if it was poisoned never even crossed my mind. I just thought about what's been happening the last twenty-four hours.

I saw Deidara, I think that was his name, kill someone and got knocked out.

I woke up in a basement and got yelled at and threatened to be quiet.

He almost poisoned me with my last meal.

I tried to escape but got cut.

We couldn't make a phone call to my house because of too many flaws in his plan.

I got cleaned up and know he has a secret about his hands.

"Stingy bastard." I mumbled eating another bran flake. It's not like he needed _all_ of them. He could have spared some.

"Is he mutated or something?" I asked myself. I hope not, that would be gross. He'd be like someone from X-men only evil.

I suddenly wondered if the others upstairs had secrets too. What were they—?

BANG

I shot up and looked over at the window to see a can roll by. Someone must have kicked it and it hit the window…

But I guess it was pretty hard because a box that was sitting on the very edge of the shelf above it toppled down. The bang against the window wasn't what scared me.

That shocked me.

But what came rolling out of the box was what scared me. Two small, glassy looking eyes looked across the room at me as the keeper lay flat on his stomach with his head turned towards me. Black hair strewn on his face and looked disheveled.

I put my hands over my mouth to stop me from screaming knowing someone I did not want to see would come rushing down the stairs.

"Ah…ah…." I mumbled and took in some air. Just form a sentence. It's not that hard Sakura.

Brushing some loose strands of hair out of my face and behind my ear, I began to speak to it.

"Y…You're naked." I looked seeing no shirt on, him I presumed." Or at least half of you is."

He didn't move and I started to get nervous. What if he was dead?!

"Excuse me?" I paused as he still laid still." Are you dead?"

Nothing.

"Well duh, if he was dead then he wouldn't answer me now would he?" I murmured stupidly to myself.

I looked around me and saw some marbles in a bag in the corner near me. Man this place was a dump. I got up and walked over and picked it up.

Taking a marble out, I threw it at him. It hit the side of his shoulder but he still didn't move. Ok, that's understandable because I threw it kind of soft.

Taking another out, I threw it harder at him, this time bouncing off his head.

Still nothing.

Getting a bit frustrated and slightly nervous I threw a big marble really hard but it went too high and broke through the window.

"Shit." I exclaimed and tucked myself in a ball in my previous corner. Hopefully he didn't hear that.

**ALMOSTDONEWITHTHECHAPTER**

Ok, everyone was out of the house. That was good. I didn't want to have to throw out excuses and facts to get them to leave on their own.

Itachi and Kisame didn't come home last night, two less to worry about.

Sasori left this morning around six. To do what? I have no idea. That just means that he will be home early I assume.

Hidan and Kakuzu went down town to finish some 'business' with some kids that have been 'giving them a hard time'.

Zetsu rarely ever goes home. Leader always makes him scout though out town.

Leader and his blue haired partner left on personal business. I rarely ever see his partner, so I don't even know her name. But I think she's shaking up with him. I would never say that to his face though.

Walking into the living room I was about to take a seat to get some shut eye for once when I heard a crash. My eyes shot open and I turned my head.

"What the…?"

It was silent for a while. I shrugged and took a seat on the couch, shutting my eyes. A bird must have hit the screen again.

About ten more minutes passed by and I was on the edge of falling asleep when I heard something shatter. I thought it was a bird or something, but then I remembered what I had in the basement and I shot off the couch immediately.

Did she break the window? How did she do that from being chained to the floor?!

I threw open the door and ran down the stairs to see Sakura curled in the corner, peeking over her knees at me. I looked over to see the window to see a small gash in the glass.

"You broke the window, yeah?!"

She smiled sort of nervously and then pointed over at a box under it.

"It's that guy…I think he's dead."

I looked to see a black haired boy on the ground.

"The puppet broke the window?"I looked skeptically at her. She peeked her head all the way up over her knees and stared at it.

"Pu-puppet?"

"You thought it was a person?" I growled picking it up so it could look at her. She looked a little calmer." Well he was once. My partner makes puppets from people. You get used to it, yeah. This house is full of them."

She looked horrified. Good, she deserved it for breaking the window. I could have been getting some sleep.

I walked over to her holding the boy so they were face to face.

"Say hello." I said mockingly making her face turn pale and her crawl back to the wall.

"He's not going to bite, yeah. He's a puppet."

She didn't seem to care. She was afraid of it because it _used _to be a boy.

Walking and putting the boy sitting up on the shelf so it kept an eye on her, I went through another box on the drier reading "DEIDARA" in big bold letters. I searched through it and finally pulled out some handcuffs.

I turned around and she broke eye contact with the puppet to look at the cuffs in my hands.

"W-why do you even own handcuffs?" she said with a little blush on her cheeks. Why was she blushing? What did she have to blu—oh…My face felt hot too.

"You have a dirty mind, yeah." I said and walked over ready to cuff her hands. She struggled a little obviously not wanting to be put in more shackle like objects to hold her down.

"Hold still! You lost the right to use your hands right now." I barked as one of her arms slipped away from me to grip on the cup half filled with water. She flung the water in my face making me stop as I felt the liquid touch my skin.

Her eyes widened.

"Now you're wasting resources?" I gripped her wrist and cuffed them together over her chest. She struggled against them, whining and looking desperate apparently not liking being this vulnerable.

I really didn't want my hair wet. It took forever to dry. I brought my hand up to wring my hair out when she grabbed onto it shocking me for the third time today.

She wasn't trying to grab my hand really, but pull off the bandages.

"Hey, stop—"

She tore the side of it and it flopped off the side of my palm and onto the ground. Awkwardness was insured when she saw.

"You have…mouths on your palms?" she said, her eyes haunted but couldn't seem to look away. I immediately pulled it back and tucked it safely in my other palm, my face felt hot.

I didn't really have anything to say to her. She just stared at me with eyes that looked to judgmental for my taste.

"You just sealed what I'm going to do to you, yeah."

I didn't mean to say that, because in actuality I didn't know what I was going to do with her. But the words were already up in the air and I couldn't pull them back.

I grabbed the bandages and went to walk out the door.

"W-wait! I didn't mean to tear it!" she yelled, her voice slightly shaking.

I stopped in my tracks. It was silent for a minute. I bit my lip and opened the door.

"Enjoy your new roommate."

With that I left her in the basement for the rest of the day with the puppet boy watching her every move.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **I totally forgot about this story actually…it's pretty random and it's hard to find things for the characters to do. I really should work on my writing skills…

So aside from the fact that Sakura keeps nagging over the same shit over and over again, I don't think this came out too bad. But I think I rushed the ending a little.

**X**

**X**

**X**

DPOV

I couldn't help it, I really couldn't. Even though I didn't want to be bothered by it I was. So here I was, checking for the fourth time today, at the edge of the staircase peeking in through the crack of the door at Sakura. She was pacing back and forth, stopping every once in a while to stare at the puppet for a moment.

I guess it was safe to assume she was bothered somewhat by my words said just hours before. I looked at the cup of fresh water in my hand to replace the previous one that she so rudely splashed in my face.

Gripping my hair with my free hand I proceeded back up the stairs.

"Sigh…what the hell am I doing?"

I opened the door and shut it, then turned and walked into the kitchen. to put the cup on the counter. Putting it on the counter I used my free hand to help rub at my temples. Boy was my life a reck.

"I really should be out helping Sasori Danna…What the hell am I still doing here, yeah?"

I've noticed that ever since this girl was placed in my basement, I have been talking to myself more. That's a bad habit I don't want to keep.

I walked into the living room and saw my band aids sitting on the coffee table and stared at it for a while before going to wrap it around my hand again.

I still couldn't believe she saw it. She saw what was the most sensitive and most self-conscious part of my body. I bit my lip in frustration.

"Why did she have to see it, yeah? What's wrong with her?!" I leaned my head against the wall, stopping the wrapping of the bandages on my hand.

It shouldn't be that big a deal, but my mind was telling me to be really mad about it.

There was no real point in getting angry. It was in the past and I couldn't do anything about it. She was probably just going to pretend she never saw it anyway.

**X X X X X**

SPOV

My mind seemed to be going a mile a minute as I paced there on the cement floor.

What the hell did I just see on his hand?

A mutation?

A weird hobby?

Why did he get so angry about it?

What was he going to do to me?

When would he do it?

Was he still angry?

Was I in big trouble?

Was he going to kill me?!

I just didn't want to think about it, but no matter what I did the thoughts would not leave my head, and being stared at by Kuroko wasn't helping at all.

Yes, so I named the creepy human-puppet boy. It's not like I was entertained down here.

"It's only been three hours or so since he stormed out of here…." I mumbled and stopped pacing. No offense, but he was such a baby. A selfish little baby.

I backed up against the wall and shot forward starting to run towards the window but the chains ran out and I fell on my face.

"Augh!" I groaned and attempted to rub my nose with my cuffed hands. This was ridiculous; I shouldn't have this happening to me.

"First he kidnaps me and scares the crap out of me with his doll, then he won't share his band aids and threatens me…" my eyes started to water a little. I crawled up and got back on my feet.

"Well if he thinks he can do all this without facing consequences then I will make this the biggest thing he will regret in his life."

I ran forward again but the chains stopped me and I fell on my stomach violently again.

**X X X X X **

DPOV

I couldn't believe what I saw. It was beyond horrifying for me.

There in the same corner of the basement sat the girl with cuts and scrapes all over her. She leaned against the wall as she sat in a small pool of her own blood.

I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out. I was just….stunned.

Why the hell would she get herself covered in so many wounds? I-it was absurd!

She grinned up at me as I stood there in surprise. Maybe that was why she was grinning suddenly. She didn't do that when I first came in.

"You have…pretty good chains. I couldn't find a way to get out of them at all. Are you sure this isn't your profession?" she inquired as I watched some blood run down from her knee.

"Are you trying to injure yourself, you masochist?" I mumbled to myself as I still pondered what reason she had to do this.

"You better treat me, _Deidara-san._ It's starting to sting a bit."

My eye widened a little at that statement. She got hurt…so that I would have to heal her? That made no sense at all.

Maybe she was just trying to escape but this was the result….? I did not get this girl one bit.

Stepping towards her, I kneeled down and inspected the wounds closer. It looked like a few cuts and bruises. They weren't super deep either, just over dramatized with more blood.

"What the hell did you do, yeah?" I asked reaching out to touch her knee. She jerked back at the feeling. Not really a surprise. She was abducted after all.

"I don't want to treat these," I declared finally and watched as her shoulders tensed. She looked up at me a bit surprised that I refused to treat her wounds. What can I say? I had nothing to treat her with.

"B-but…what if they get infected?" she asked.

"Let me spell it out for you. I. Don't. Have. Anything. To. Treat. You. With." I raised my eyebrow at her expression.

"You have band aids right? Or gauze. You seem like the kind of person who gets hurt a lot." She eyed me intently as I thought about her words for a minute.

My brow creased when I looked at her suspiciously.

"No. I told you already, yeah. I just have the ones on my hands, which aren't for you. I'll give you a wet rag or something," I said beginning to stand up when I got a tug at my sleeve pulling me back down to eye level.

Her eyes were searching mine. I couldn't help but notice how unconcerned she was with her situation. I was the kidnaper and she was the kidnapped. Plus, before she was fretting over what I was going to do with her. What the hell happened to make her so calm?

Her lips pursed and I gulped slightly for some unknown reason. Maybe it was the fact that the room was getting a little hot, or the fact that I could point out every tint in her skin color and the exact curve of her lips when she was struggling for the right words. Or could it possibly be that I have never been this close to a girl in my life.

Sad, but true.

"You're lying."

I half gaped.

"Excuse me, yeah? No I'm not," I glared.

"You're just not sharing. Just using them for you to hide you insignificant problem while you let an innocent bystander bleed in your basement—"

I smacked her arm away from mine.

"Mind your own business, yeah! You're getting a little too comfortable around here for a captive! You have no right to expect such luxuries. "

She reached out and grabbed my face between her palms. That's when I froze.

Her hands felt warm against my skin making my eye widen. She just stared at me and drifted a little closer. What was she doing?!

"…You shouldn't talk to girls like that."

The next thing I knew, something wet and warm was sliding down my cheek by my nose.

It was silent for a second before she pulled her hands away from my face and scooted back to her comfort zone. I slowly drifted my hand up to my face to wipe off the liquid. Only one word came into my mind.

Spit.

The girl…spit on me! She spit in my face!

"You have some nerve," I gritted out shutting my eye and gripping my fist. I swung it forward till it barely touched the tip of her nose.

She looked shocked and slightly scared, her eyes shut tightly in response.

I leaned my face closer and glared at her.

"How would you like it if I spit in your face, yeah?"

She shivered a bit making me feel that something was wrong.

"Why are you—", I started when I heard a noise upstairs.

"Why is the basement door open?"

She looked concerned as I stiffened and gripped her arm tightly. I shot my head back hearing the door at the top of the stairs open wider.

"Shit!"

Someone was home early, and they were coming down here. How would I explain the blood on the floor? The broken window? The girl?!

I shot my head back to her urgently.

"You gotta go. Now."


End file.
